Goodbye
by Aniki X
Summary: What will Fang do when his love dies?


Fang stood up. There was no reason for him to keep sitting there next to his dead love. Jeb had captured the kids while he and Max had gotten away. Of course, Max had tried to be the hero and save them, but her plans went horribly wrong. In the end, Max had given up her freedom in exchange for the rest of the Flock's. Years went by and Fang couldn't stand it anymore, he had to go find her. When he arrived at the School where Max was being held, he was in for a huge shock. It was completely destroyed. The whole place was in ruins. A fire had totally consumed the building, had it hadn't been long ago, because there were big clouds of black smoke everywhere. That had been the first warning that something was very wrong. Fang had landed as quickly as possible. Changing his mind set, he was now desperately hoping not to find Max anywhere near here. If she wasn't, that would mean she was probably still alive. After hours of searching, Fang's worst nightmare had come true. His one heart, his one love, was dead. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Blue was on Max's skin. Blue? Turning back to his best friend, he took a closer look. In Max's hand was a blue locket. The outside said, "To Fang." Curious, Fang picked up the apparatus with his name on it. Opening it, he saw a little note from Max to him. It read, "Life wouldn't have been the same without you and all the memories you have given me. I will never say goodbye though, I will just say I miss you…and I love you…" Fang started crying. Max knew she was going to die. She died to save the rest of us. Flying as fast as he could, Fang went to the nearest hotel.

"One room please." Fang said shakily.

"Are you ok sir?" the reception lady asked him, concern on her face.

"I will never be ok again."

Uncertainly, the lady gave him a hotel key.

"Room 305. Go down the hall and take the elevator to the 3rd floor. Your room will be on the right."

Fang took the key and shuffled down the hall. Getting into the room, the first thing he did was turn on the TV. Maybe watching something funny would take his mind off of Max at least a tiny bit. Give him some release from this unbearable pain for at least a little while. But he was wrong. Nothing could get his mind off of Max. She was his everything, and his everything had just died. He had died. Standing up, Fang had made his decision. He walked over to his backpack, unzipped it, and took out the thing that would solve all his problems. When he got to the bathroom, he sat in the tub with his long legs bent to fit in the small space. When he picked up the thing he had gotten from his pack, it glinted in the light from the ceiling. Breathing deeply, Fang rolled his sleeve up, placed the knife against the smooth olive colored skin on the underside of his arm, and pushed down hard. Blood started flowing down his arm immediately. Not only did the blood come right away, but the pain did too. Pain that equaled what he felt when he found Max lying dead in the charred earth. It felt good to take out his feelings somehow. It felt good to feel the same amount of physical pain on his arm as the emotional pain tearing at his already dead heart. He knew that only time and a small amount of life was keeping him from seeing his love again. If he continued, he would be reunited with Max in a better happier world. One not controlled by evil scientists and people trying to kill him and the rest of the living Flock. He would finally be in a place where he could smile all the time. A place where he and Max could spend all the time they wanted together with no rules and no one to tear them apart. Fang kept sawing at his arm, kept draining the life out of himself, kept feeling pain he had never experienced before. Minutes before he knew he was going to die, Fang picked up the phone and called the rest of the Flock at Mrs. M's house. No one was home. So, Fang left a message.

"Hey guys. I found Max. Let's just say she's in more peace then she has ever felt before. I just wanted you guys to know that Max and I love you all. Stay with Dr. M as long as you can. And if Erasers come, kick their idiotic butts." Fang laughed. "I'll see you guys again some day. Don't come looking for me. I'm going to where Max is waiting for me. Goodbye."

Fang hung up, took his last breath in one world, and took his first breath in a new one.


End file.
